Prank vs Prank
by Bloody-red-scar
Summary: Jetko version of Prank vs Prank. Short random stories based on Prank vs Prank videos.


Jet chuckled lightly as he played with a big Tarantula in a small box. "Oh, Zuko is gonna kill me." Jet chuckled to himself as he rustled with the box a little. As he know very well, his younger boyfriend is scared of small spiders. Jet just couldn't wait to see Zuko's face. Plus, it was April Fool's day and Jet would like to scare his boyfriend a little.

Jet smiled and walked out off his car, entering a small house. All this time, he was hiding the Tarantula behind his back. "Oh, you're back." Jet smiled as he took of his shoes. "We have pizza tonight hun. I didn't want you to cook today." Zuko raised an eyebrow, but didn't care that much.

"And what is that behind your back?" Zuko asked, looking behind Jet's back who quickly turned around. "Don't look! That is a gift for you." Jet said, trying not to laugh as he stared at his confused boyfriend. "Are you hiding something from me? Jet, are you cheating on me?" Jet shook his head. "No hun. I don't cheat on you. It's a surprise." Jet said, kissing his smaller lover's cheek. Zuko sighed and kissed back, going back to the small living room.

Jet sighed is relief. _'Uff, that was close.'_ It was sometimes really hard to live in the same house with his boyfriend. First, when they moved in, Jet had to search all the corners to make sure that there weren't any spiders.

Jet chuckled as he placed a pizza box on the table, opening it. He placed a paper into the pizza box that said 'April fools!'. Jet's grin widened as he placed the Tarantula in the pizza box. The Tarantula started to crawl inside the box and tried to crawl out.

Jet closed the pizza box quickly, taking out another small box where he put the pizza. Jet placed two pizza slices on the plate. He took Zuko's piece of pizza and placed it into the microwave.

Jet smiled as he looked at his amazing work. Yep! This was going to work. Jet was so sure of it.

"Zuko! The diner is ready!" Jet yelled thru the house, sitting on a chair that was next to a table. "Give me few more seconds!"

Jet sighed as he sat in the kitchen for a while. _'Hm, I will be without sex few weeks, but it's worth it.' _Jet's grin disappeared as he tried his best to act normal.

"I'm here? Where is the pizza?" Zuko asked, taking a plate. Jet pointed his finger at the box. "It's there." Zuko knew very well that Jet was planing something, but he didn't bother with it.

Zuko opened the pizza box and tried to grab a slice of pizza. Except for that he grabbed something small. Zuko looked inside the box and almost jumped 2 meters into the sky.

"What the fuck Jet?!" Zuko yelled, backing away, putting a hand over his mouth. Jet chuckled as he stood up and grabbed the pizza box. "What? You don't want any pizza?" Jet chuckled as he looked at his half scared to death boyfriend. "No! You know I hate spiders! Why you do this to me?!" Zuko yelled, backing away as Jet walked closer to Zuko, holding the pizza box with the spider.

Jet shook with the pizza box a little, making it almost fall on the floor. "Jet! Stop it!" Zuko yelled, falling on the kitchen floor as his legs gave out. "Aw, are you scared of a little spider? What if I put it on you?" Jet said, grabbing the big Tarantula by its leg and walking to Zuko.

Zuko crawled into a corner and then he realised that it was a goddamn bad idea. Jet walked to Zuko slowly, crunching down as he shoved the spider in front of Zuko's face.

"Look, it's only a spider. It's not gonna hurt you. I will promise that I will not put it on you, okay?" Zuko nodded his head lightly, staring at the small monster. Jet smiled as he got up, playing with the spider. Jet placed a hand on Zuko's head. Zuko looked at him, confused. It looked like he was going to pat his head, but he was keeping it in the place.

Before Zuko knew it, the Tarantula was on his head. "AHH!" Zuko screamed, throwing the Tarantula off. "Get it out of this house!" Zuko yelled, pushing Jet to it. Jet smiled and grabbed the Tarantula, throwing it out of the window.

"So, wanna eat the pizza now?" Jet asked. Zuko thought for a while.

"Well, if there aren't any spiders on it then I would love to."

* * *

**So, I thought it would be fun to do something like this. I hope you like it. I don't own the idea of scaring the shit out of your partner, but PrankvsPrank does. I may do more If someone will want, so I will keep in in-progress. So, yeah. That is all.**

***Bloody-red-scar**


End file.
